


Up To Eleven

by larkscape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Crack, Embarrassment, Humor, Masturbation, tentacle monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: Yuri gets a little too noisy in his room at Lilia's.





	Up To Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of [NSFW Yurio Week](https://nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com/): Solo/Masturbation
> 
> All you really need to know about this AU is that all the Russian skaters are tentacle monsters posing as human, and Yakov (who comes from a family of monster hunters and tried to leave the business) is their reluctant keeper.

 

Three brisk raps sound on his bedroom door. Yuri freezes. _Lilia,_ he thinks despairingly, holding his breath so his panting isn't audible. Thank god human noses can’t pick up his pheromones, because he reeks of sex. He swallows around the flexing tip of a tentacle.

“I won't ask what the squelching noise is,” Lilia begins in her favorite austere tone, “provided it stops right now.”

Oh, _fuck._ Yuri hasn’t moved, but he feels like he’s been tipped out of bed, uprooted, all his many limbs flailing for purchase on the carpet.

How loud _was_ he that she felt the need to say something?

“I don't know about the teenagers of your species,” she continues, voice flat and implacable, “but the teenagers of mine meet those sorts of needs discreetly, late at night when no one can hear them. You will learn to emulate them.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking fucker of _fuck._ Loud, then, he must have been very loud. The force of his own mortification is going to make him implode, and for some reason she's still waiting outside; he can see the shadow of her feet where they block the hall light leaking under his door. Is she not going to leave until she gets a verbal response? Yuri delicately withdraws the tentacle from his throat so he can speak, the once-sweet drag of skin and tongue no longer pleasant. His mouth tastes like sand.

“Yes, Madame Baranovskaya.” It's hardly more than a whisper, but she must hear him well enough, because she makes a small noise of assent before her footsteps disappear down the hall.

Yuri unwinds himself and carefully removes three of his secondary tentacles from the wet place they'd been buried, all arousal killed. Destroyed. Nuked from orbit.

He is _never jerking off again._

 


End file.
